


Close Call

by varibean



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the pain, i love themst tho, seems like it's Hurt Comfort Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varibean/pseuds/varibean
Summary: They were somewhere cold and dark, the walls undefined but undoubtedly huge, like a labyrinth to the sky. Why were they down here again? A totem? Supplies? Treasure? It had to be one of those things, although they’d been walking so long Hugo had to admit he’d forgotten their purpose. That was ok by him. At some point in his life, the lure of treasure would be more than enough to catch his attention, but as time went on he found himself weighing Varian’s time against gold and surprisingly, Varian was winning.
Relationships: alchemy boyfriends, varian/hugo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> another little hugo/varian fic! this one is just a short lil thing! hope yall enjoy!!!

“Christ, that was a close one. You’re so lucky that I’m here to protect you huh Varian? Varian...VARIAN!” 

They were somewhere cold and dark, the walls undefined but undoubtedly huge, like a labyrinth to the sky. Why were they down here again? A totem? Supplies? Treasure? It had to be one of those things, although they’d been walking so long Hugo had to admit he’d forgotten their purpose. That was ok by him. At some point in his life, the lure of treasure would be more than enough to catch his attention, but as time went on he found himself weighing Varian’s time against gold and surprisingly, Varian was winning. 

Which was why, when they set off some sort of trap by misstepping, Hugo’s first reaction was to grab Varian and tuck him under his body, safe and secure from whatever danger had been set off. 

But it hadn’t been enough. Why hadn’t it been enough? Hugo couldn’t even see what had been fired off, or even remember stepping on the trap to begin with. Yet somehow, Varian was wrapped in his arms, limp and helpless. 

With a dagger sticking out of his chest, protruding from his back with only a sliver of the point sticking through his slowly reddening clothes. 

“Wha...no I...I caught you! You were in my arms, how did-Varian?! Varian can you hear me?” Hugo struggled to get out words as he patted at Varian’s cheek, only to be met with the feeling of harsh cold compared to his usual soft warmth. 

The blood was spreading, hot and runny, down Varian’s chest and pooling at his middle. Why was there so much, there shouldn’t have been that much. 

“I-It’s going to be ok! Y...you’re gonna be fine. N-Nuru will know what to do! We just have to get back. I can carry you and it’ll be fine alright? You’ll be fine.”

He couldn’t lift Varian though. For some reason the alchemist felt like a ton of bricks. So heavy, like a solid stone.

“Heh, guess you should start uh, cutting back on the ham sandwiches there huh?” Hugo tried to joke, tried to make light of the situation in any way he could, but no matter what Varian wouldn’t budge. 

Hugo couldn’t feel his hands, couldn’t even see them. It was like he was grasping and clawing but his motions wouldn’t follow his brain and no matter how hard he tried, Varian was just becoming more and more out of reach. Tears pricked out the corners of his eyes and he started to scream, but it wasn’t his voice that came out. 

It was her’s. 

Donella’s laughter echoed around the chamber, a sickening mix of mockery and pride. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you. Thought you’d gone soft on me boy.”

_ No, no, no, no. _

“Yes, but look at you now. Every inch of you as much a killer as I am.” 

_ I’m not, no I’m nothing like you why are you fucking saying that? Go away, go away! _

“Look at me Hugo. Look at what you’ve done now. Open your eyes and see the truth Hugo! Hugo look at me! Look at  **_me_ ** , Hugo!”

* * *

“Hugo? Hugo look at me! Hugo wake up! Hugo look at me, it’s ok it’s ok just open your eyes and look at me!”    
  
Hugo’s eyes shot open as he lurched up, his body drenched with cold sweat that made him feel sick to his stomach. It pooled around his center, slick and slippery. Just like blood. WIth a frantic motion he began to wipe himself, clawing at his skin as he rasped out ‘get it off, get it off’ over and over. 

He was so caught up in his panic that he didn’t notice when two hands, soft but firm and strong, grasped his wrists and held him steady. His tears blocked his vision as he looked up, weakly thrashing but slowly becoming more aware. 

Varian looked at him with concern, eyes wide and pleading and beautiful just as they always were. Lovely pools of blue that shone through the night, almost as if they were made for the moon to glow on them. 

The moon, peaking through the flap of their tent. Their tent, which was safe and warm and housed him and Varian. Varian, who was holding him, very much not dead. Very much alive. Very much  _ worried _ .

“It’s ok,” Varian said, pulling Hugo into him so that the blond’s head could rest on his chest, “I’ve got you, it’ll be alright.” 

“I...Donella and everything a-and I didn’t mean-I didn’t mean it I would never! In a million years Varian I would never hurt you-”

“Shhh, it’s ok. I know, I know. I trust you.” 

In his mind, there were a million things Hugo wanted to say. 

I’m sorry.

I’ve changed. 

I love you. 

Instead all he could do was sit there, Varian holding him in his arms, and fall asleep again with the sound of Varian’s heartbeat humming like a beautiful song. 


End file.
